


Muscles

by chylersilva



Series: adventures of aaliya hawke & varric tethras [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylersilva/pseuds/chylersilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little silly idea for these two I couldn't get out of my head. Set at some point during Inquisition, a verse where my Aaliya Hawke spends a more extended time with the team at Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscles

“You know Dimples, might be that we should mention to the others at some point that we’re a little more than the great friends all my stories make us out to be.”

“Are we? Hmm, I’d forgotten.” Their intimate position entwined on the bed said otherwise, and the smirk indicated her teasing. The dwarf responded with a tackle, pinning her to the bed as she laughed. 

“Jog your memory?” He asked before pressing swift kisses along her collarbone. As she caught her breath, he slid back off of her but stayed close. She shrugged with the least amount of effort one could muster while lounging in a bed.

“I don’t know, I kind of like it being our secret yeah? I mean, yes, eventually they’ll find out. That I know. Or I’ll probably just let it slip in conversation. You know how I like to brag. They’ll be talking about how you and Bianca saved the day and before I know it I’ll be adding ‘you think his hands can handle a crossbow, you don’t know the half of it…’” She trailed off, waving a suggestive hand in the air. “I can only behave myself for so long. But it's been fun, no?"

It was his turn to chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, yeah. You just don’t want Tiny to stop his incessant flirting. Not that I'm entirely convinced my involvement would stop him.”

“So what if I don’t? I mean, he’s so massive and tall…” She was baiting him, this he knew, and he would let himself fall for it like he did every time. “I bet he could pick me up like a feather,” she finished, lips pursed in playful thought. 

“I can pick you up like- whatever the hell is less than a feather!” He snapped back, brow furrowing as she bit her lip in amusement. “Height isn’t everything, I’ll have you know.” 

“Oh? Do enlighten me, oh dear storyteller.” 

“If you want a story, I seem to remember you being pretty pleased with my size the other day when I had you against the wall and-“

An eyebrow flew upwards as the woman choked back laughter. "Hm, you do have a point. Although I might need more evidence.”

“Oh. I’ll give you evidence.”

It was the following morning she relented. “You know, I’m thinking I may prefer my men half sized after all.” She mused, hair sprawled out on the pillow under her head. “Besides, it’s not as though you’re lacking in muscle. That’s what really gets me going. No shortage of that around here...You know, I was distracted by Aveline’s arm muscles for probably at least the first few weeks I’d known her. Yours will do, though.” 

She had a habit of spilling all sorts of nonsense first thing in the morning, and it happened to be something Varric cherished. Although, it didn’t always involve her attraction to other friends of theirs. Sometimes, but not always. Lips met lips as he decided to remind her again who she loved most- rather, after her sister, and probably still after Aveline. Or so he assumed. He sometimes wondered if he should be thankful that the guard captain was happily married. But he didn't have much time to contemplate the idea before his thoughts were cut off by a familiar wandering hand against skin.

“Mm, well that was nice,” she spoke lazily when they parted some time later, not bothering to stifle a yawn as she got out of the bed. “Well, come on then, muscles. We’ve a date with the Inquisition. I’m going to tell them who really wins the heart of the hero in your tale of the champion.”


End file.
